Oshiro Haruko
by ocmaker
Summary: I died. And I was reincarnated... Or that's what I thought.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 **Tanya**

 **Certain years before the death of the Rabbit Demon.**

Betrothal.

That's what everyone is talking about. Their _precious_ Tanya-hime is being betrothed to the prince and the heir of a noble clan that was terrorizing the port that was part of our land. And me, being the Tanya-hime that everyone love, has to follow what the Daimyo and my father, Hideki-dono, wants.

Isn't that freaking fantastic?

"I'm sure it will be pleasant", the prince, that ugly-looking-man Daiya, said in a suggestive tone.

I stood up abruptly, gathering the attention of the people around the table I was in. "Otou-sama, forgive me, may I retire to my bed?" I asked sweetly, too sweetly to imply what I really want to say.

"Of course. Kikyo, escort your lady" called my loving father to my personal servant (though she's more like a sister to me). Kikyo gracefully bowed to the man present in celebratory dinner and lead the way to my room.

When we were out of hearing range, I heard her spoke. "Your father will likely scold you about your behavior tonight" she said, turning a sharp left before opening the door to my room. "Although, personally, I'm glad you left or else I will get more frustrated with how they speak about women"

"Yes. My opinion over this doesn't really matter" I said, slowly removing the first layer of clothing in this ridiculous dress. "This insane plan will only ruin the clan. Father is a power hungry man, and so is Daiya. Gaining Daiya's favor will only worsen the state of our clan. Besides, some of our people don't really like Daiya" I sighed as Kikyo forced me to sit in front of my vanity mirror. She began to remove the decorations in my hair. "I don't really like him either. And I don't want to marry someone just because of the clan"

I heard a giggle, and look up in the mirror to see my adoptive sister with a mischievous smile on her face. I raised my eyebrows as if to ask what were in her mind and she seem to understand my unasked question. "You like someone else right?" she asked, her eyebrows wiggling as if to repeat the question. I blushed lightly; ready to deny her accusation when she cut me off. "Oh, hush you. It's not like I do not know your affair with that Romo-kun you were meeting in the middle of the night."

My face turned red. She was right though. I was meeting a warrior every night. His name is Romo, or that's what he goes by. He's a weird guy.

He always said I should wake up.

But, wake up from what?

* * *

 **Seven years ago. Transition from Japan to Land of Fire.**

What happens when you die?

They said you'll see a blinding light where they say, you'll feel at peace. And when you follow it, you'll see the after life.

Others say it's a vast of nothingness. Not even a single emotion. No pain. Totally nothing.

But they were all wrong.

It's like waking up from a long long dream.

And ending up in an era or, in my case, dimension, as a child.

Maybe it's just me.

But still I didn't sign up for this.

Especially, seeing a glint of metal in my father's forehead.

 _Can I go back to my old life, please?_

* * *

 **Present time. Konohagakure,** **Land of Fire** **.**

I look around the room I was in. Sure enough, almost everyone was staring at me. I noticed a few familiar face around my age. There's Uchiha Sasuke, sitting in the back of the room near the window. Aburame Shino were at the same row as Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata were seated in front, behind her were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were in the center desk in the second row. Inuzuka Kiba were not far off. The only one who wasn't in the same room were the hero himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

A firm hand gripped my shoulders and I look up from the source. My uncle, Tatara-san, was looking at the whole class, his face was the usual stoic mask every one in the clan wore. Although, with my kekkai genkai activated, I can tell he's irritated.

Maybe he feels my amusement.

Yeah. I still can't mask my emotions even if my face was the usual stoic mask.

"My name is Oshiro Haruko. Please be nice to me." I bowed my head in a formal manner.


	2. ACADEMY : The Heiress

**ARC I : Academy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Heiress**

I look around the room I was in. Sure enough, almost everyone was staring at me. I noticed a few familiar face around my age. The little pale-boy wearing blue high-neck shirt that can only be Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in the back of the room near the window. Aburame Shino, wearing his usual jacket and glasses were at the same row as Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, who was looking at her weirdly, was seated in front. Behind her were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji who were busy (Shikamaru is sleeping and Choji is munching his chips). Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were in the center desk in the second row, looking at her from head to toe before looking at their dress. Inuzuka Kiba were not far off, smirking at her. The only one who wasn't in the same room was the hero himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

I'm not crazy.

Those characters from the manga 'Naruto' were the same characters, ( _they're people now, breathing, living_ ) sitting in front of me. How was that possible, you ask?

I was reincarnated.

Well, I'm not kidding.

I came to accept the fact that I am now a tiny, little heiress of the Oshiro Clan with a very useless kekkai genkai. And being here just confirms all my guesses as to where I am.

I wanted to deny it the first time I saw my father's hitai-ate. I even thought it was a coincidence, seeing as our compound wasn't really in Konoha (it was near the border of Land of Rivers and Land of Fire), and I rarely see jutsus being cast.

Doesn't mean I am not reincarnated.

Because I'm quite sure I am.

A firm hand gripped my shoulders and I look up from the source. My uncle, Tatara-san, was looking at the whole class; his face was the usual stoic mask everyone in the clan wore. Although, with my kekkai genkai activated, I can tell he's irritated.

Maybe he feels my amusement?

Oh, you want to know about our _very awesome_ kekkai genkai?

They called it Kyoukan.

Wow. It has a name, a _very_ _wonderful_ kekkai genkai name.

I hope you can feel my sarcasm.

In my opinion, Kyoukan is a very useless kekkai genkai. Shizuka, _she-wants-me-to-call-her-kaa-san_ , said it's like emotion radar. You can tell their emotions, and feel it in a certain way.

So in short, empathy.

Yep. Kyoukan is a useless kekkai genkai to be protected by our big clan.

Why can't I have the sharingan?

Anyway, it was a pain in the ass, sometimes, _most of the time_. When you awaken your Kyoukan, you will feel the emotions of others near you. Two meters at least, ten meters at most. And with time, it's expanding, which brings to the main problem of most of the clan.

Kyoukan can make its user crazy.

During the first war, a high number of our shinobi, after awakening their Kyoukan in the middle of the battle, goes insane and became like a walking killing machine. They killed whoever came near them, which leads to their death.

In all the shinobi clan in the Land of Fire, Oshiro, our clan, has the highest mortality rate.

That's why awakening a Kyoukan needs to be done in a controlled environment and it should be a forced awakening. I don't know how they can tell that one must awaken their Kyoukan at this time. Hell, I think I was one of the youngest who activated it – I was seven years old.

It was a headache when I activated mine, and my range was six meters. I sensed their emotions and I know they're proud. _I am not happy though, you were not the one with the headache here._ Harumi-sama, our clan's elder, beamed at me and gave me some tips to get used to the feeling of Kyoukan.

And this kekkai genkai can't be deactivated.

Le sighs.

I also didn't expect that being out of the compound hurts more. I found out that most of the clan knew how to mask their emotions so others won't know. _And they won't hurt clan members by their mood swings._ That's why when I went out to live in Konoha, as per orders by the Clan Head, _he-said-he's-my-tousan,_ I was bombarded with different emotions that I passed out from pain.

I know. It's embarrassing.

I was in a meditation ritual, a ritual created by the Oshiro for uncontrolled Kyoukan, for two weeks to get accustomed to the outside world before we head out to Konoha. My uncle also trained me to mask my emotions and tone it down like most of the Oshiros do.

And it frustrates me that my _oh-so-dear_ uncle can still feel me.

"My name is Oshiro Haruko. Please be nice to me." I bowed my head in a formal manner. I was wearing a pale pink tank top and a traditional ninja pants, my left leg was bandage while my holster was in my right thigh. My uncle was wearing black kimono, in his white obi was his holster on his right and scrolls on his left. His haori was kept away.

Do you know why?

It was actually funny.

The clan bore the color of the sakura tree. Pink.

And I was like, OH MY GOSH WHY OH WHY PINK?

It was all because of some tradition shit.

They said our clan was founded on spring. After the Sage of Six Path's wife died, he cremated her body and buried it in the compound. And a decade, a sakura tree was standing on the very same place the Sage buried his wife. The Oshiro then was just a small family, and to gain favor from the Sage himself, they took care of the tree. It was legacy passed down from the first family, up until they became a shinobi clan. So, when Konoha was founded, Oshiro came to sign the treaty but they insisted to stay at the compound which was still a part of Land of Wind then.

So, you know what uncle's haori look like?

Yep. Pink.

I am so not kidding.

I felt my uncle's hand gripped my shoulders tighter.

"Haruko-hime, I must be on my way to your quarters. By your leave." He said in a passive voice with his head bowed slightly, but I can feel his irritation from here. I can also tell my sensei is amused by this, I can feel his lips twitching.

"You may go. I want all the paperwork in my table when I get home." I said looking at him in the corner of my eyes as he bowed once more and leave. It was one of the conditions I agreed to do while staying here in Konoha. Unlike some, I like doing paperwork. It was one of the things that made me forget that I am in this predicament, that I am a soul reused to satisfy whoever kami is watching.

I spare a glance at our sensei, he smiles at me and motion for me to sit. I looked around again to look for a good spot and I found a seat in the middle row that is near the wall. I went there and took my seat. I can still feel some stares directed at me. Oh well, let them look, it's not like I care. What I care about now is my life.

As Oshiro Haruko, daughter of Oshiro Shizuka, head medic of Oshiro clan, and Oshiro Haru, Clan Head, I have a responsibility as the heiress. Despite being detached to the people of the clan, _my clan_ , they're still human — _breathing, bleeding, living_ — and I can't let them down. My stay in Konoha wasn't a study-there-and-make-friends, it was a gain-alliance-and-further-your-influence type of stay. And the first thing the clan tasked me was the shops that was powered by Oshiro's money; I was to visit them and make sure the monetary flow of Oshiro is going smoothly.

I know, why would they let a seven year old do this type of shit?

In case you forgot, I'm living in a world where feudalism reigns and samurai and ninjas were their military. And a seven year old ninja-in-training, managing the finance of the clan wasn't really a big feat.

Well, for me anyway. But apparently not to some, aka my sensei and classmates.

Sensei, they called him Yusuke-sensei, was already teaching the class on basic math. I sighed and pretend to listen.

I should've known relearning shit will be boring.

* * *

【 **TRIVIA** 】

1\. — **Kyoukan** can mean many things. One is【 共感 】sympathy or empathy, and the other is【 兇漢 ·凶漢 】villain or assassin.

2\. — **Oshiro** or Ōshiro means castle.

3\. — **Haruko** means spring 【春】 child 【子】.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi. I'm sorry I'm a day behind my own schedule for this chapter to release. Anyway...

I'm so thankful to these guys who follows/favorites this story:

 **Freddie4153 /~/** **LucediDio** **/~/** **kani-leek-lover** **/~/** **shakia-illanious09**

 **terfa** **/~/** **ANIMEMANGALUV3R** **/~/** **Arcami** **/~/** **fanfiction2010**

 **Chaos Evans** **/~/** **Computerfreak CK** **/~/** **TehBdog**

And also to **The Thinker** who gave me an advice. Thank you ^o^/ . Also, about the summary, yes. Haruko thought she was reincarnated but she really wasn't. ^^; Hehe I hope that clears up something.

Also, pardon me for any grammatical errors. I'm trying. Thank you. I love you guys.

Leave some reviews please~


	3. ACADEMY: The Betrothal

**ARC I : ACADEMY**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **The Betrothal**

It's been weeks since I started the academy and so far I'm alive. With all the scrolls and papers on my desk that was towering over me for days now, I barely have time to attend the academy regularly. I was glad that all my sensei understood and always gave me the plan for the week. I only attend during practical and written exams. Hell, many of my classmates just know me by name, I never talked to them.

Why, you asked?

I was given a task, and socializing wasn't one of them.

But now, reading the scroll in my hand, I think I will have to speak with a certain classmate of mine.

I sighed. Father really don't like this idea since he'll be coming over next week to discuss this political move that the elders were forcing him to do. I'm against this as well, but you see, this is for the clan.

And I'll do everything for the clan, the family, the people who accepted me, who didn't question my intelligence, nor my mature behavior. Because I know why they don't treat me like a child, I feel like they know I'm an old soul.

They just didn't consider a rebirth.

But still, a betrothal?

They want me to marry to gain political favors? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind really. I never got to marry in my first life, let alone got a boyfriend. So marrying brings excitement to me.

But to marry an Uchiha?

Not a chance.

I just hope I can talk my way out of this.

A knock stopped me from my thoughts and I said a silent enter. My uncle opened the door and bowed at me, I raised my eyebrows, normally he wasn't this polite when we're alone. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Rise Oshiro" I said in a commanding one, the way my father always address me. Uncle Tatara stands up and sent me an emotion wave, I distinguished it as apologetic, to what I don't know.

"The civilian council demanded your presence, they were angered by your move in the business district. Most of them have shops there and they're accusing the Oshiro clan of corruption"

Corruption? I sighed. It wasn't a corruption at all. Our clan only owned a weapon shop and a bar that was at the end of the business district. I don't know where that accusation came from. But, if they're talking about the tax that I forced to collect, they're in for a mouthful. They haven't been paying the right tax to Oshiro that's why the business center isn't that improved. We own the land where the business center resides and of course we get revenue from it. It's not like we get all of this money, half of it went to the clan, yes. A quarter goes to the Hokage and another quarter to the border supplies.

"When will I be needed?" I asked silently, my hands were already cleaning the mess on the table and mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of dumb words that was the civilian's rants.

"In two hours my lady, do you need me to assist you?" uncle asked, reading his emotions, I can tell he's a bit hesitant about this. I agree. Hell I can't say that I only answer to the Hokage since I'm still not a ninja, but to accuse the Oshiro of such thing, I can't let it pass.

"There's no need. But if you can, please do. I need an anchor if my control slipped." I looked at him squarely, silently asking what's wrong with him. The look he was giving me was scary. There's someone else in the vicinity. "Please meet me there in two. I have to finish some papers and send them to certain people."

Uncle bowed to me, my eyes twitched in irritation, he smirked but subtly motion for me to go along with his actions. He went out and I continued to stare at the papers in front of me. I sighed, and to think I'm still seven. And the betrothal, I feel like I'll do more of these works.

* * *

Murmurs were heard as I entered the chamber. They were all looking behind the door, as if expecting someone else. I walked gracefully towards the seat that has the Oshiro emblem on it. People were staring at me in question, I made a sweep of my kyoukan and noted that they're all getting impatient, and curious too. Uncle Tatara was amused. Of course, their reaction was funny. I guess they didn't realized that a 7 year old girl was the one they're antagonizing.

"Now that all is here, let's start the discussion. This is pertaining to -" he-who-shall-not-be-named was cut off by a sudden screech and crashing of chairs. I looked towards the councilman, or woman in this case, who was pointing her fingers at me. I raised an eyebrow, what's wrong with me?

"What's a child like you sitting in the Oshiro chair? We demand the Clan Head's presence." She said, clearly outraged. "This is not a children's playground young missy, I suggest you go home and study your homework!"

The temperature in the room turned cold. But I was smiling sweetly at her. The nerve of this woman. "Is that so?" I started. "Forgive me if my Otou-sama can't attend to your wishes, he's a very busy man. But as far as I'm concern, this matter was about my works in the business district." At that, she seemed to be angrier at me, but I continued. "As you see, I don't really plan to attend this useless meeting. But I really want to hear the side of your story. Because if I'm not mistaken, the Oshiro did nothing wrong here."

"You collected high tax! We aren't paying that much tax until you Oshiro came!" she shouted.

Still smiling sweetly, I countered, "With all due respect, the Oshiro clan should have done this long ago. What with the overpricing of products from the Land of Waves and certain issues of monopoly from civilian merchants. Otou-sama was very lenient with you. Sadly, I'm not like Otou-sama. I will not tolerate these actions and I'm putting the rules back in place. Hokage-sama already signed the papers where a division will be opened for this matters, including implementation of tax collection."

"You're just a mere child! What do you know of business?!" a random council suddenly back her up. Oh, they're all cornering me huh.

"I am the heiress of the Oshiro clan. The heiress of one of the founding clans in Konoha. The whole business district is under the clan's name." I looked around them. "If you're all going to question me about my decision, you can take it all to Hokage-sama. Because before I implemented such task, it was approved by the higher ups first." I stand up abruptly, all eyes were pinned on me, some gave me fearful looks, some were angry. "If that is all, can I be on my way? I still have an exam to take" I smiled sweetly at the head of the civilian council. With a hesitant nod from him, I walked away gracefully.

But I can't help the slap I gave my uncle once we were outside.

He was fucking amused by the whole event and I can feel him laughing at me.

"Seriously Oji-san, you could have help me. All you did was stand there and look pretty." I huffed, walking gracefully in my pink kimono. "And please tell me you get the names of those who has issues with our clan."

"Hai Ruko-chan" he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"What did you find out in the compound anyway? Did you found out who's listening to us?" I asked as I put my hair back in place.

"No, not really. But I felt a disturbance in the air. Like a void watching you out of your kyoukan range. I feel like you should know about it." he looked at me pointedly, "If I'm not mistaken, that's a perfect shinobi's emotion, or rather lack of emotion."

"A void huh?" I whispered. Uncle must be talking about the root. "I must be careful if I'm on surveillance."

"You do that. A prodigy like you must be extra careful" he mused, looking at me with that weird expression of his. "Now get your mask back, there are people approaching us." He then suddenly become a stoic man. Like a switch that was flipped on, I was emotionless like him. My body posture, my eyes, and my aura changed.

"Do you have to go to the academy, Haruko-hime?" I twitched. I'm still not used to this mask-thing.

"Yes, I have a written exam right now actually. I'm already late by minutes, there's no need to rush." I answered, I felt his amusement double and I sighed. "Yes Tatara-san, I already read the lectures for today."

"I don't want you to slack in your studies. Your physical training with me will start today, after your exam, go straight to the our training ground. We'll start giving you weights." He said in his i-don't-care voice but I felt it. His sadistic nature is about to let out. I inwardly flinched.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 _At the academy..._

"Yusuke-sensei, I apologized for being late. I was called in a meeting." I bowed at my sensei. I felt the whole class look at me. In their desks were the exam materials.

"I understand Haruko-chan, but please next time tell beforehand. I was about to call a search party for you since you never missed an exam" he winked at me, giving me the exam papers. "Do your best."

I went to my desk and silently read the materials on hand, almost missing a step before I caught myself. I sighed once more. I forgot that I'm still 7 years old.

The exam was about arithmetic operations, geometry and accounting.

Sure it wasn't a material for a normal seven-year-olds but we weren't normal anyway. And seriously, even if I don't review for this, I know how to solve this.

I am taking care of some of the financial accounts of our clan anyway so what's with a few mathematics?

I sat down and get to work.

I was the first one to finish too. Sadly, we can't go out yet until most were finish so we were asked to wait in our seats. I didn't passed my papers yet, I don't really want them to know I'm done.

I leaned back and ignore the accusing look of a random girl beside me and thought about the letter I received this morning.

I am to marry an Uchiha.

If this is a fanfiction, I would have said, yes fuck yes, let it be Sasuke. But no. Sadly, no. This is real life. I don't want to get involved with that clan, and neither do I want my clan to get involved with them.

I can see the bloodshed and I don't want that to happen to Oshiro.

I just hoped Otou-sama knows what to do.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **THE PRODIGY OF THE OSHIRO CLAN**

 **SHIZUKA POV**

I was amazed by how time flies so fast I forgot my little daughter is growing.

Or maybe this is because she learns so fast and absorb all the information surrounding her.

At 5 months, she already knows how to crawl with help from her Uncle Tatara.

At 6 months, she already knows how to speak basic words and even commands her 'jii' to play with her.

At 7 months, she can recognize numbers and always point it until we say what it was.

I can already see the potential of a kunoichi in my little Haruka. I just hope my husband, Haru-sama won't see it.

"She's a fast-learner, she must got that from you" a whisper in my ear interrupted my thoughts as I felt a warm body approached me from behind. Reaching out, his fingers gently trace our daughter's cheeks. "And what a beauty, definitely a rare gem."

I turned around to face him, his arms suddenly enclosed me in a loosed embrace. "Why did you come here? If my husband find out.." I was then silenced by his fingers.

"Just tell me one thing" he leans closer, his lips barely meets mine, "Is she mine?"

I stare at him, drinking in his features, he looks a lot like Haru-sama, but his eyes were gentle, his whole posture were open, like he trust me completely to drop his thousand mask down. I can't help but do the same. I tip-toed and kisses his cheeks.

"Yes, she's not Haru's daughter. She's yours."

* * *

*hides* DON'T KILL MEHHH .

I know I know, sorry for taking this long to update. This chapter was already done months ago, and I didn't have time to post it like I should have.

But yeahhhh! Who is Haruko's father then?

And who cares who her father is?

And who will be her fiancé?

When will I upload the next chapter?

 **NOTE: OMAKES WERE SNIPPETS OF THE STORY SO READ PLEASEEE**

I think I'm done here.

yeah... byeee *runs away*


End file.
